Delicious
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Piko is a hunter. IA is lost and looking for town when she stumbles across his cabin in the middle of the woods. But he never told her what kind of hunter he really is... M for slighty-suckish gore. NO LEMON. Two-shot. For Mirror of Words


_**This was actually going to be a gift fic for **_**Mirror of Words(who would hate it, I'm sure, since there's no romance. XD)**_**, but this is probably the most sadistic, cruel thing I've ever written in my life. I'm sure I'll be writing something adorable for Piko and IA soon to make up for this. OTL **_

* * *

**INSPIRATION: **_The TV show _Supernatural_ and the movie _Jeepers Creepers_._

**COUPLE: **_slightly PikoxIA, but it actually ended up less cute and fluffy than I had hoped for…_

**RATED:**_ M ONLY for gore. NO LEMON._

**INFO: **_Yes, Piko is in fact a supernatural creature. So please don't question the logic until you read the author's note at the bottom explaining things. _

**COVER IMAGE: **_Mine_

**RANDOM CREDIT: **_My freakishly sadistic cousin wrote the evil parts. I just fixed them up so it seemed like my writing style. (I'm scared to sleep in the same room as her now.) XD_

**REWRITTEN:** Wi_th the help of my cousin, as well as the critique from Mirror of Words._

_**Hope you like it~!**_

* * *

She never thought she'd be so happy to see shelter, even if it was in the form of a ragged little cabin that sat alone in the middle of the shady forest where she found herself lost. It had been far too long since she'd had any contact with her family and friends; perhaps taking a hike alone in such a vast stretch of unfamiliar land just wasn't the best idea. Then again, what person in his or her bright mind would do such a thing? Only Aria. She was always up for some kind of challenge, but she couldn't help but feel she'd gone just a bit too far this time. Though, she did have to admit that her little trip had been a blast before she realized she had no idea how to get home.

Clutching the straps of her heavy grey hiking bag, Aria forced herself to keep pushing onward. Twigs snapped beneath her feet; little pieces of crushed leaves were snagged in her long, watery-pink hair. Sweat dripped from her chin. Her muscles burned. God, how she longed to sit and relax without the stress of the wilderness pressing down on her shoulders. How she longed for some fresh, icy water to drink. Or for some real food.

She padded up to the old door, her hand balled into a fist as she prepared to knock, but she hesitated for a moment. This place could belong to some creepy hunter, who had the heads of animals mounted on his walls and bear skin rugs on the floor. She shuddered at the thought, but shakily rapped on the wood anyway. She was a tough and athletic girl, she knew; she'd be able to get herself out of danger if it came to that.

Aria's deep blue eyes had been fixed on her muddy shoes, lost in thought, when the door opened to reveal a white-haired boy right in front of her. She slowly brought her gaze up to look at him, her eyes widening at the realization that he didn't seem to be more than two or three years her senior. She blinked as she shifted, murmuring, "Er…hi," while giving him a hesitant wave.

He tilted his head to the side and raised a silver eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Uh…" She paused, her sapphire eyes flicking this way and that as though to check her surroundings for the best escape route if needed. She finally found the voice to speak to him, trying to ignore how captivating the boy looked. After all, what person would have such snowy white hair, and eyes of two different colors? "I…I just ended up lost, and I was wondering if you could…maybe…point me in the direction of town?"

The boy pursed his lips as his unique gaze traveled up and down her body, studying every inch of her well-built form, from her long, slender legs to the little flick of hair that stuck up on top of her head. Then he looked her in the eyes and licked his lips. "Did you tell anyone you were out here?" he asked softly.

"Eh…" Aria took a slow step backward, prepared to turn tail and run, but most of her uncertainty vanished when he giggled as though it were only a joke.

"I suppose that means they don't know to come looking for you, hm?" He began to nod as he spoke. "Yea, I can point you towards town, but it's at least thirty miles out. Why don't you come in for a little while?"

"Nh…I-I really need to get…back. My family's probably worried about me," Aria insisted, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Nah. I just put some tea on, and I haven't had company in a while." He stood aside, leaving the door wide open to welcome her in with a large, warm grin spreading from ear to ear. "You look rough, anyway, like you could use a short break."

Aria rapidly shook her head. "N-No…I-I couldn't impose…" she mumbled awkwardly, nervously looking into his piercing eyes, only to see a look of what seemed to be pure sincerity. His dazzling white reassuring smile only grew. She didn't want to just leave. The boy seemed extremely nice, and he was going to help her back to town, after all.

"Come on; I insist. I'll probably have to give you a map or something anyway, since you're so far out. " His smirk was a playful one as she nodded uncertainly and made her way through the door. "I'm Piko, by the way," he said as he shut the door behind her, extending his hand. He nodded to a spot on the floor. "You can put your stuff there, if you want."

Aria obliged, dropping her bag and sighing at the relief from not having to hold such a heavy weight on her shoulders anymore. "Call me IA." She smiled as she took his hand and shook it.

"Well, then, IA, make yourself at home. I'll go get the tea." With that, Piko clasped his hands behind his back and left her alone with the sound of his footsteps slowly getting fainter.

Aria looked around, her eyes wide with wonder. The cabin had looked fairly run-down and even slightly creepy from the outside, but within, it was nice and homely-like. There were a couple of landscape paintings hanging on the walls, an old rug spread across the wooden floor of what she guessed was the living room, and a shelf that was packed full of numerous books, covered with what may have been years of dust. She glanced around, her gaze resting on the lacy yellowing curtains that shielded the woods from her view, the rugged couch against the wall, the small side table next to it, the old rocking chair sitting in the corner…And there was a musty smell that lingered in the air. It was a welcoming little home, she thought. Aria smiled softly.

"Enjoying yourself?"

She spun around to see Piko approaching her with a little white teacup in each hand. He handed one to her, grinning as she nodded.

"It's a nice place," she observed awkwardly, clutching the drink to her chest and averting her gaze to study the room once again.

"Thank you. I've been living here for quite a while." He laughed quietly, blinking innocently at her as she turned to look at him.

"All by yourself?" Aria murmured, taking a step back, uncomfortable from the small gap that had been separating them. She found it hard to believe that someone could live in isolation like that and not go insane from lack of human contact. She was a social person; it would drive her nuts.

"Yea." He sipped from his tea and gestured for her to take a seat on the couch. She did so, plopping down on one side while he took the other, crossing his legs. "It's nice not having boundaries like going to work and other crap like that, but it gets a little lonely every once and a while."

"Don't you ever talk to anyone?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if I get a visitor like yourself," he told her with a friendly wink. His long, blue nails tapped on the glass as he waited for her to speak again.

Aria sniffed the steaming cup of tea he'd brought to her earlier, sighing quietly at the delectable scent of the herbs that had been used. It smelled quite enticing, and slightly different from normal tea...perhaps he'd made his own blend of herbs?

"So...what about you? What's your life like...in civilization?" he asked kindly, blinking at her with interested dual-colored eyes.

"Same as every young woman's, I suppose," she answered vaguely, not too willing to give a stranger details about her life.

"Ah." Piko respected her will to stay secretive with a mere smile as he drank more of his own tea. "Well, I suppose that's good. I haven't been into town in forever...I don't even remember what life was like for me back then."

To be polite, Aria asked questions to show her interest in what he talked about, even though she couldn't care less. "I assume you like it better out here, then? I don't understand how you can stay away from your family and friends for so long, though..."

"Mm..." He drew his tongue over his lips and grinned. "I love people, but they can get to be a bit much. Annoying, if you will." Piko chuckled. "That's why I prefer it out here where I don't have to deal with them. I mean, visitors are nice, but when you have to interact with a swarm of idiots _constantly_...I couldn't do it."

"So does that mean you go hunting for food, or do you, like, hike into town and buy stuff?" she asked as she brought the teacup up to her lips for the first time and took a small sip of the warm, soothing drink. Surely he'd have to go back every once and a while for a visit, no matter how much he loathed being social.

"I hunt." His eyes flickered with mischief. "I'm pretty good, if I do say so myself."

"Oh, yea?"

"Definitely. My prey…They never see it coming," he boasted, leaning back against the armrest of the couch and smiling broadly.

"Really?" Aria took another couple of gulps of tea, warmth spreading through her body with the steamy drink. She fought the urge to yawn, trying to keep her focus on him as he went on about a subject he so clearly enjoyed.

"Yea. It just kinda…_hits _them all at once, you know?" Piko tilted his head to one side when Aria's eyelids started to droop. He set his drink down on the side table and leaned forward, with a look of curiosity flickering across his face. "IA? You don't look too good."

Aria tried to force herself to keep herself focused, but rapidly blinking her eyes to fight her blurring vision just didn't work as well as she thought it would. Her head suddenly seemed heavier, harder to hold up, and the same went for the rest of her body. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, spinning, as she dazedly fixed her sapphire gaze on the smiling Piko in front of her.

She didn't even realize when she blacked out.

::::::

A throbbing pain seemed to course through her head as she came to, blinking furiously to see clearly. Aria groaned, drowsily lifting her head to see what lied in front of her. But she found that there wasn't too much to look at; or maybe it was because of the single, dim light bulb that hung from what appeared to be a packed dirt ceiling. She blew the bangs from her eyes before trying to move her arms, only to be greeted by the sound of rattling chains that bound her wrists to the side. She raised a brow at the binds when she turned to look at what was holding her down, but she was too tired to fight against it at the moment. She clenched one hand into a weak fist and looked around frantically for some kind of sign as to what was going on.

Then she saw a familiar white-haired boy standing with his back towards her.

"P-Piko?" she spluttered in confusion, her words slurred with exhaustion.

"Yes, dear?" he purred back, not bothering to turn around and look at her. His arms were moving as though he was working with something, but she couldn't see what, exactly.

"Wh-What are you…what are you doing?" she stammered; it was harder than she thought it would be to speak, as she still fought against the slight drowsiness that still seemed to course through her veins. This had to be some kind of misunderstanding...Why on Earth would she be here?

"Not sure, actually." Piko swiveled on his heel to face her, clutching the handle of a sharp knife in one hand, the blade glinting in the faint light. Her heart felt as though it leaped out of her chest in that very moment. "Acting on instinct, I suppose, but I really don't want to kill such a beautiful girl like yourself," he admitted in a voice that was laced with feigned misery.

"K-Kill?" she rasped. Aria struggled in her binds, trying to break free from the chains that not only held her wrists, but her ankles as well. She was trapped, and there was no way for her to get out of that situation. Her brow was knit together in confusion as he halted in front of her, placing the point of the knife beneath her chin and forcing her to tilt her face upward, then side to side. Normally, she would've refused letting him look her over like she was some kind of prize, but the idea of that knife cutting into her sensitive skin...it made her shiver.

"I've never had such a gorgeous person come visit me here." Piko pulled the knife away and placed a finger at her lips, forcing her to open her mouth. After a moment, he moved his hand up to her cheek in a gentle caress before placing it on her chest and tracing downwards to her stomach. "Ah, yes. You seem to have _everything_ the typical boy would want in a lady." His eyes traveled over her body in a hungry way that made her squirm uncomfortably.

"Piko, you…what are you…?" Aria grunted in protest as he hooked his finger through one of her belt loops to pull her hips closer to his.

"You're really slow at putting things together, aren't you?" Piko shook his head and clicked his tongue in mockery. "You know that saying 'you are what you eat?'"

Aria only blinked at him, frowning as her heartbeat skyrocketed from the husky voice he used when he spoke to her. Not because she thought it was sexy; no, it was because his voice was scratchy and cruel, and it was as if she could tell just by his tone that he would be holding true to this promise of his to kill her.

"You could say I live by that." Piko released his hold on her belt loop, running his slender fingers through her long hair. "Whatever I eat becomes a part of me. For instance…" He paused for dramatic effect, leaning closer to her face with a smirk. "A few months ago, this little blonde girl ended up passing through with her twin brother. They were lost."

"N-No…" She seriously didn't want to hear some kind of a story. She wanted to get the hell out of there.

He pressed the sharp end of the blade to her lips, and she winced at the burning sensation as a small amount of blood welled from the tiny cut in her lip. "Ah, ah, ah. I don't like to be interrupted. You see, I was in need of something very important at that time, so I took them in. Gave them something to drink." Piko shrugged carelessly. "Killed the boy right away; he wasn't of any use to me. But that girl…she had the prettiest eyes I'd ever seen."

Aria's lips were trembling as he pulled the knife away from her again. She found herself drawing her tongue over them to clear away the blood that had been oozing from the cut.

"Unfortunately, she struggled quite a bit, and I ended up giving her a hit to the face that damaged her right eye, but the other was fine." Piko lifted two of his fingers in a V and pointed to his own eyes with a smirk. "And this happened. One green, one blue. I'm pretty much blind out of the green one, though. It hasn't been replaced in a long time."

"B-But why would those kids be so far from home?" Aria asked, flinching slightly when he moved his hand up to her cheek again, because she expected him to be enraged for her speaking.

"Oh, about that." Piko chuckled darkly, his eyes glittering cruelly. "I lied. Town's only a mile or so away. You could've been there in an hour. Less than. And honestly, I would've figured a smart young woman like yourself would know better than to go into a strange man's house." He didn't give her time to respond before he went on in a seductive voice. He placed his hand on her chest. "But let's focus on the matter at hand. I got a heart from a red-head." He moved to the side. "Lungs from a brunette." His fingers tickled her neck. "Apparently, the voice will fail you, too, so I had to fix that with a little blond kid running around like a pirate several years ago. Hence why I sound so…girly." He rolled his eyes before curling his fingers beneath her chin and placing his thumb over her bottom lip. "You know what's failing me now?"

She remained quiet, mesmerized by his mis-matched eyes that, despite her predicament, seemed to give her an intense feeling of tranquility. Aria wanted to say something – maybe tell this guy that he was a _lunatic_ – but she couldn't find her voice to speak, and if she had been able to croak a few words, they wouldn't have been coherent. Who did this fool think he was? He was cannibalistic! What the hell was wrong with him? He was a psycho; he needed _help_.

He leaned forward with a slight smirk, his breath hitting her lips as he murmured, "I can't taste anything."

Aria's eyes widened even more, to the point where she was sure they were bulging out of her head. _What?_

Piko pulled back and chuckled quietly, his shoulders shaking with the movement. "You know, I've gone three-hundred years without replacing this tongue. I never thought I'd see the day when I needed a new one. Actually…" He tapped his finger to his chin in feigned respective thought. "…it's still working, but…I don't like not being able to _taste_ any of my food, you know? Blood has such a desirable flavor. I miss that."

"P-Please…" Aria's words were choked, desperate. "If y-y-you let me g-go, I won't t-t-tell anyone…"

He laughed even harder, this time clutching his stomach. "Of course!" he exclaimed, whirling around and padding over to a silver table where a few…strange items lay. "It's not a brutal murder until that line is said, am I right?"

Tears stung in her eyes, overflowing and dripping down her cheeks to fall from her chin. "B-But I-I…I mean it…I promise…"

"It's okay, sweetheart." Piko had his back to her as a few objects clanked together before he turned around, brandishing a different knife, one that was much slimmer and appeared to be so much sharper. "That's what they all say."

"B-But..." Aria couldn't help but stutter before breaking down into loud, heart-wrenching that could make anyone's stomach turn over in pity for her. "P-Please...I-I-I'll do a-any-anything...Anything y-y-you w-w-want..."

"Aww." Piko pushed out his bottom lip to mock her again, though this time he seemed slightly serious. "Well if I'd known you'd be so..._willing_..." His free hand moved down to her hip, his fingers wiggling slightly in a way that tickled her skin even through her dark shorts. "...I would've found a good use for you. But, you see, since I've already told you everything, if you were to escape, you'd be able to tell someone about me and then I'd be in danger. And, well...I can't have that."

Aria hung her head with a low wail, her shoulders shaking.

"You know…" He trailed off as he got closer, leaning towards her. "I really wish I could tell you I was going to kill you first, but, unfortunately for you, I love seeing the reactions of my victims." Piko captured her chin in between his thumb and index finger, holding her still as he planted his lips on hers.

Aria grunted in protest, trying to turn her head away from him, but she was only greeted by a rough bite to her lip that drew even more blood, and opened the first cut that had been closing up. Crimson droplets stained her skin as they rolled down her chin, and she squeezed her eyes shut as her tears came faster, whimpering as his tongue forcefully pushed into her mouth, moving sloppily around to feel every little space within. He withdrew, inhaling a deep breath, before going down again, this time allowing their tongues to touch so she could taste the remains of the delicious herbal tea he'd drank earlier, along with a sickening amount of blood that made her shudder in disgust. Piko smirked as he met her gaze when he was done, licking the blood off his lips, though by the empty look in his eyes, it was clear he didn't get the pleasure of tasting the sticky red liquid.

"You're cute," he stated simply, a tiny smile forming on his lips as he bent down to place the knife at his feet before leaning towards her again. He took her chin between his index finger and thumb once again, pushing his thumb through her lips and into her mouth. As much as she resented herself for it, Aria opened her mouth so that maybe, just maybe, he'd go easier on her for not fighting back. "Good girl, IA," he praised in a soft murmur.

"Please..." Aria could barely get it out, her voice muffled as he captured her tongue between his fingers and pulled on it, grinning like a maniac. The cut on her lip stung, crimson liquid smearing over her tongue, and his fingers.

"Shh..." Piko brought his face close to hers as he released her tongue from his grip and lowered his lips against hers. "Damn do I wish I could taste you right now...But it seems that no matter how hard I try..." He forced his tongue into her mouth again, catching Aria by surprise, and explored the space a second time, almost desperately as he forced her head back against the wall.

Aria shut her eyes, shivering against his cruel, cold-hearted actions. He pulled away hesitantly, his tongue lingering against her lips before he came to his senses and stopped with his meaningless kisses. Wordlessly, he bent to pick up the knife and smiled.

"I think that tongue will be very beneficial to me, IA. Seems like it's in good condition," he concluded as he rested the knife against the left corner of her mouth.

"No, please…" Aria whimpered, jerking her head to the right to avoid the weapon. What else was there to do but beg?

"What, you think I'm just gonna cut it out?" he challenged, dual-colored eyes sparkling with cold amusement. "You're right. Knives make it too easy." He twirled it in front of her face in mockery, beaming at the way she flinched when he made such simple movements. Then, much to her surprise, he flung it over his shoulder and let it clatter loudly to the ground.

When he flashed her that smile again, Aria's blood ran cold, like ice filling her veins. She didn't even have the drive to fight anymore. He was a sadist. She was tied down. No matter what kind of athletic training she had, she wasn't strong enough to break free from her binds. She wouldn't be getting out; all she could do was wait for something to happen. She clenched her hands into fists and tried to wrench herself free from the chains, only to groan from the way her arms were strained, the stentch of blood getting stronger when it started to form around her wrists from the rusty metal digging into her skin.

He laughed. "I could've told you that wasn't gonna work." Piko cupped her face with his hands, his thumbs pressing against the corners of her mouth. His nails buried in her skin was enough to draw a little blood, and it made Aria whimper and try to thrash away from him. But his grip was too strong, holding her face there in one place with little effort while she repeatedly told him that she 'didn't want it.' His grip tightened, his nails pinching her roughly as they forced through her flesh. The sharp sensation made her cry out, but her voice didn't work as well as she wanted it to; his hands crushed her cheeks and made it painful and difficult to so much as breath, let alone howl for help. "Scream as loud as you want, sweetie," he purred as he moved ever so slightly, though with his super-human strength, it was enough to cause her skin to be sloppily ripped a few milimeters.

A gurgling wail of pain managed to pass through her lips, but she broke off in a fit of coughs and splutters, trying to tilt her head downwards to keep her mouth from flooding with her own blood, but he wouldn't allow it. Piko smiled at her misfortune for just a moment before he started yanking at her cheeks again, a deed that no one would've thought such a harmless looking boy with such slender arms and what seemed to be a lack of muscles would've been able to pull off.

The skin on her cheeks came off slowly with a sickening rip that echoed in her ears, while the cruel bastard in front of her continued to smile broadly like he was getting nothing but joy at seeing her pain. A series of bloodcurdling screams ripped from her throat, but they got more forced with each passing second, as her discomfort was too great. She couldn't decide whether to scream or cry; both actions caused her more agony than merely feeling her face getting tugged right off. She could suddenly feel a breeze where she never thought she would. She felt empty. She could tell by the sound of something slopping to the ground and by the way he stepped back with a satisfactory look in his eyes that he was finished.

At first, she could only feel some kind of numb sensation, and the irritating dripping of blood down her neck. She tried to take in a shaky breath, and immediately regretted it, as such a simple action made pain course through her whole body at the speed of lightning,

Aria felt dizzy just watching the crimson goop dropping to ground in a puddle at her shoes; not to mention, the searing pain that shot through her body at the incision left her shuddering and crying, and she truly felt that was all she would be able to do. And all the while she was bawling and bleeding, he just laughed.

Piko placed a finger beneath her chin, holding her tightly because all of the blood made it difficult to get a good grip. "But we haven't even gotten to the good part, yet," he whined, digging the knife into her other cheek and making another jagged cut through her skin.

Aria's screech was much louder than the first, much more distressed and strained, as though she could barely get her voice to work for her. As he released her with a dark laugh, her head hung so she could look at the ground again, weakly spitting out the metallic tasting blood that lingered on her tongue.

_Wait. Tongue._

_Dammit._

Her eyes were red and puffy from the flood of hot and sticky tears that had been pouring down her cheeks and dripping from her chin.

He'd left her alone. Left her to wallow in her own self-pity, but not before he tossed a laugh in her direction and made a show of cleaning the knife by wiping her coppery-scented blood on his white tee shirt. When he was gone, Aria threw her head back and screamed to the best of her ability, desperately wishing someone would be able to hear her.

But then, he wouldn't have just left her there alone if he thought there was even an inkling of a possibility for her to escape, would he?

Aria thrashed in her binds, her long hair slapping against her face and sticking to her blood-stained skin. The more she tried to tug her hands free, the deeper the chains dug into her wrists. She let out a string of grunts and hiccupping sobs as she struggled, gritting her teeth together as hard as she could without causing pain to the muscles in her jaw – which didn't work at all, because even something as simple as her lip trembling sent another shockwave of agonizing pain coursing through her body. She allowed herself to go limp, leaning forward and held up only by the chains that kept her pinned to the wall.

Why the hell was this happening? He seemed kind when she first saw him. Oh wait. They _always _did. The dangerous ones were always the ones you'd least expect.

She knew it wasn't the time to be mentally scolding herself, but she did so anyway. If she'd turned around and not looked him in the eyes to see that innocent and pleading gaze of his, she wouldn't have felt _slightly _guilty for leaving him all alone in his little cabin in the woods. Anyone could feel bad for turning down a warm and inviting face, right? No matter how hard Aria tried to convince herself that she'd done the right thing by staying for a little while to keep him company, she kept on traveling to the negatives of her choice. If only she'd turned away; if only she'd just ignored the cabin all together. She could've been home by then.

_Stop it, IA. Quit blaming yourself. _

_But it's all my fault…._

"I had my doubts of leaving you alone because I figured you might bleed to death." Her head snapped up to look at Piko when she heard his cruel voice, only to see the white-haired boy staring directly at her with uninterested eyes. "As I said, I've never taken a tongue before, so I'm not entirely sure how to do this properly. Hmm…" He began to pace the floor while she looked at him, exhausted. "If I wanted to cut it out with this knife, I'd probably have to break your jaw to get to it. It's a pretty long muscle."

A few more quiet sobs and desperate pleas escaped from her lips, but he ignored them completely.

"Then, I could just yank it out with pliers or something. Or maybe bite it out." He winked at her. "You know how strong they say the human jaw is? Mine's probably two times as powerful. But, IA…" Piko stepped forward and tilted her chin back so he could meet her rapidly dulling blue eyes. "I'll let you pick."

* * *

_**What is this nonsense I just wrote? Well, as I said, it was originally gonna be a gift fic, but I started liking the idea of blood and death and torture without romance. Mm…yea, that's about right.**_

* * *

**INFORMATION ON PIKO'S CHARACTER: **_If you've ever watched Jeepers Creepers, he's pretty much like the 'Creeper' character, except…not as disgusting. I also saw a character similar to that on Supernatural, but I can't remember what episode or what it was called. All I know is that this mythical creature/demon thing eats organs to replace the decaying ones. That's what Piko does. He's a hunter, and he's skilled at it. He knows how to effectively lure a victim in, which is why he seemed so kind in the beginning. _

* * *

_**Constructively criticize this for me, please. **_

_**(:Mizune**_


End file.
